


Six Days

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, James is a smitten kitten, M/M, Obedience, Pilot eposode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James muses on his new DI, and the nature of obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



Obedience is a funny thing. He’s never actually been that good at it: painful to follow orders from inferior superiors. 

Hard to argue he’s indifferent to the subject, though. He does keep putting himself in situations—seminary, the police—where obedience is fundamental.

Following their first case together, two things are clear: 

1\. Lewis is an excellent detective. Based on his work alone, obeying his orders wouldn’t be difficult. 

2\. Irritable, grief-bruised, disconcertingly kind Lewis, has done something irreparable to James. 

It’s only been six days, and James is a knight, silently swearing allegiance . . . a young bird, finally, safely imprinted.


End file.
